A display panel in the conventional technology generally includes pixel units defined by intersections of multiple pixel rows and multiple pixel columns. To display an image, the conventional display panel is usually driven by a line-by-line scanning performed by a gate driving circuit, i.e., the multiple pixel rows are provided row by row with a driving signal. In addition, the conventional gate driving circuit is triggered by a low level. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional gate driving circuit generally includes a shift register portion 34 and an inverter portion 36 to implement the function of line-by-line scanning, and a shift register corresponding to each pixel row is followed by three cascaded inverters. Hence, the gate driving circuit includes a large number of transistors and occupies a large area of the layout, which is disadvantageous for narrowing the border of the display panel.